Fidelity
by DomesticatedWerewolves
Summary: Imaginary numbers must go somewhere. Alucard’s trapped in a world where vampires are not only real, but treated as a part of the community. And one more thing; in this world, Iscariot reins supreme. The truth here is harsh and very real.
1. The Other Side of Imaginary Numbers

Kana: Believe me, if there is someone else out there with this plot, she or he does crack.

**Disclaimer:** me? Own Hellsing? Um…NO. Buy a dictionary people, instead of looking for people to sue. Blah.

**Summary: **Imaginary numbers must go somewhere. Alucard's trapped in a world where vampires are not only real, but treated as a part of the community. And one more thing; in this world, Iscariot reins supreme.

**Notes**: Yes, there will be OCs. No, there will be no romance other than my personal favorite – the sadomasochist of the Hellsing pairings. Guess if you can.

OOOOO

**Fidelity**

**Prologue: The Other Side of Imaginary Numbers**

OOOOO

_Forgive me god, for I have sinned. I Have killEd so many peopLe, and I enjoyed it. Please forgive Me god, instEad of smIting me. I have drunk the blood of innocenTs, and savored its taste. I Have fed on hUmans and killed childRen's moThers when they came to Seek revenge._

Neil's new patient was of the strangest kind. The unknown man was in one of the deepest comas he had ever seen, with only a few bleeps every so often on the heart monitor to show that his body still thought of itself as alive. He barely breathed and he made no sound, and when the machines recorded him dreaming, it was always incredibly faint and dim.

But he wrote. The unknown man's right hand seemed to have a mind of its own, and, until a week ago, doctors had been baffled as to why his hand moved so fluidly. At first nurses thought he was having a mild seizure, but when none of the machines spiked it was dismissed.

Only Neil, who had the skills of a drunken intern on his best days, had the notion to put a uniform blue pen and a piece of college-lined paper under it.

And something amazing happened.

"Look," he told his wife, showing her the paper one night after staring at it for hours. She merely smiled at him, knowing he loved his patients –

Especially the vampiric ones.

"What is it?"

"The capitalized letters, look –."

At the bottom of the paper was the word _HEL_.

His wife frowned. "As in 'hell'?"

Neil shook his head, looking a little pale. "I thought that if I left out the letters that were capitalized for grammar purposes it would reveal something, like his name. But when I used that technique it didn't work because I reached a dead end."

"Maybe he was using chat speak," she chipped in.

He shook his head. "He doesn't seem the type." He grinned impulsively. "Vampires are always devoted to proper speech." Then he went back to looking like he had seen a ghost. "So I used the letter from 'Please' and got this."

He revealed a piece of scrawl that had been covered with his hand before.

_HELP ME IT HURTS._

OOOOO

Neil began to talk to his new favorite patient. Using brail he answered the man and through his pleads for forgiveness the man spoke back. It took weeks for him to register his questions and another few days to write back, but it was progress that amazed his superiors. When other doctors tried to write to him the man became silent and his heart monitor became a steady line like it had been before.

In January Neil asked him what his name was. In March the man replied _ALUCARD_. The next day he asked what happened to him. Five weeks later he wrote _I DON'T KNOW_. His superiors never called Alucard by his name, and instead called him 'the vampire', but Neil knew better.

In between messages, Alucard wrote drabble. He pleaded for someone who was his Master and wanted his Police Girl. The sound of banging stimulated him and spiked his monitors. Unlike usual vampiric patients his body never rejected the warmed blood the hospital gave him though IV sacs. Neil was glad for that, for he had heard horror stories of vampires vomiting blood all over the bleak whiteness of their beds.

And Neil saved all of his papers. He pinned macabre scrawling of _VEREWOLVES _and _MASTER_ on the walls in his home office and studied them, hoping he would find something that would hint to why Alucard was the way he was.

And then he finally saw it. In each paper there was a letter that was bolded out slightly. For the next two years Neil saved each paper, and marveled at the way a vampire could survive.

His recordings were dismissed because of what he found.

_My name is Dracula. I am a vampire. I serve under the Hellsing Organization and I was killed when I became imaginary numbers. Please help me. I need to save her. _

Neil's latest question ('are you alright?') was answered with this: _I WANT TO DIE._

OOOOO

Kana: And there you have it, the prologue of the product of mixing Cheetos and Pepsi. Lets all celebrate by reviewing!

If you can guess who Neil is you get a cookie. A big cookie.


	2. Catholicism

Kana: :D (Kana-kun is very happy with the response this story has. However, Kana-kun is still very sad because some people read, but don't review. But Kana-kun is happy, and thanks many people. Now Kana-kun must stop talking in third person and go break in her new Assassin's Creed video game. Kana-kun is sad now because she is too much like a boy.) D:

**Disclaimer:** I own Hellsing like I own Jesus. Everybody wants a piece of it, but in reality, only one person does. In this case, it's Hirano, _my_ God.

OOOOO

**Fidelity **

**Chapter One: Catholicism**

OOOOO

When Alucard opened his eyes, he was surrounded by girls.

_I've finally been sent to hell, _he moaned mentally, looking around blearily. _Or maybe it's a twisted version of Paradise…but then again…_The girls were in matching white uniforms, and there were maybe three of them tending to machines around him. _Maybe I'm in a theme whore house…_

It took his fogged mind ten minutes to figure out that he was in a hospital. But that was impossible. Vampires rarely needed medical care, and when they did, they could _never_ go to a hospital. When you were injured, the best thing you could do was take an easy victim to speed the healing along. If it was a holy injury, you would be lucky to die swiftly.

Finally one of the girls – obviously nurses – noticed him, and began making babbling, jittery noises and pointing at his face. The other two soon joined in, squealing about his alertness and his open eyes. His head began to ache from all the noise, but at least he would get some answers.

Alucard tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked gurgle. He scowled, feeling weak, and tried again. This time he made a tiny peep sound, but it only frustrated him further.

"Someone get Neil," a girl said, motioning with her hands, as if she was shooing away something. Alucard watched with little interest as they began to scurry again. After months in the recesses of his own mind, it felt good to be around the narcotic humans again.

But…considering his predicament and where he was, he doubted he was where he thought he was. _Say that three times fast_, Alucard thought. He sighed, blinking a few more times to get the world to go back into focus. _That's good, keep the humor up. Keep it up and maybe you'll save yourself a few more days of sanity. _

While Alucard contemplated how long his limited sanity would last, this Neil person obviously got the 'big message' and came running in like he was something important (he _better_ be). He was slack, disheveled, and smelled faintly of gin, but none of those characteristics sent Alucard over the deep end.

It was the fact that he looked like a certain little traitorous _bastard_.

OOOOO

Neil had survived holding down a Class-B vampire during a surgery to remove silver barbed wire from its stomach. During which time, he had focused on how the vampire had gotten the wire inside it instead of on the pain of being bitten over and over. That had been two years ago, during his internship, and he had never thought he would be facing anything other than emotional pain again.

He had been wrong, and that is what he thought today, as his favorite patient slugged him. Neil had been leaning over him for a moment to check his IV when it happened. He was sure it had been a weak punch by vampire standards, but it sent him staggering, wondering who had just run him over with that semi and if anyone got the plate number.

"Jesus!" Neil rubbed his swelling cheek and slowly stood, weary of the groggy vampire that twisted and turned in the tightly tucked sheets of his bed. Alucard's eyes were wild as he snarled, but gave up in favor of gnawing on the IV like a coyote to a trapped limb.

The Nosferatu was calculating his chances of escaping from this 'hospital', which he now thought of as a Nazi hospital. Of course that's why there were facilities for _vampires_, only that twisted little Major would have ever thought of that. He was probably trapped here, which meant that they had lost…and…and…

Was his Master dead?

A gentle hand clapped itself on his forearm. It was Neil, doing his best to restrain his first ever hostile vampire. And when Alucard hissed in his face, he found himself in awe at the odd teeth he had. Instead of having the neat canines of a normal vampire, every single one was serrated and sharp. His favorite patient was either a very low level vampire, or very high.

"No!" Alucard was rabid. "No, let me go, let me out!" He thrashed, causing more nurses to go into blithering shock and terror. The IV was nothing more than a needle attached to an inch of chewed tube in his left hand. He sought a way out, and he _would_ find one, even if it meant flying out.

So he did. Neil staggered back as Alucard began to fizz, becoming nothing more than a large puddle of blackness that moved with the viscosity of water. And though it didn't seem to seep into the cloth of the bed, it did flow off the bed and onto the floor, settling there. Neil could have sworn it looked exhausted.

"Out!" A sharp, commanding voice echoed through the room, and soon the doctor in charge of Neil's section was bustling to and fro, shooing away terrified nurses and looking generally pissed.

Neil twitched. He must have screwed up in the worst way for Laurence to get off his high horse and come down. The stuffy doctor was staring down at the emotional puddle of goo in obvious haughtiness. "See? This is what happens when you overestimate your powers."

The puddle growled.

Laurence's right eyebrow quirked. "I don't care how high you see yourself; even vampires are affected by the laws of energy. You've been in a coma for half a year, you're running on empty. Now, back in the bed!" He pointed towards the still pristine sheets. The goo made another noise that Neil couldn't understand. "Get in the damn bed before I stake you."

Like an amoeba, the puddle crawled up the bed and settled into the sheets, slowly solidifying back into Alucard, whose hair now flopped around limply. He panted as if he had just run the circumference of the world…twice. "Where am I?" He ground out the words as if they pained him. He now knew he could not be in a Nazi hospital. He knew he couldn't even be in the same reality.

While Neil looked like a younger Walter, Laurence looked like someone he _knew_ was dead. He looked exactly like Maxwell, right down to the empty threats. And the last time he checked, Maxwell was twenty feet above the ground in London, suspended by a lance.

"London," Neil said, confused.

Alucard's jaw tightened. "That's impossible."

"How so?" Laurence eyed the mangled IV that now dripped blood onto the floor. He began to remove the useless stub and needle that was still inside Alucard before calling for a new one. He mumbled something about blood going to waste.

"It just _is_," Alucard snapped. He disliked needles, so when Laurence tried to stick him again, he moved his hand away and hissed. "Touch me and die."

Laurence gave him an 'I am not amused' look. "I don't expect you to keep anything down. Shall I get some fresh? Perhaps that'll calm you."

"I don't want to be calm, I want to get out of here," Alucard narrowed his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Slide out of here like a puddle of mobile ink? You won't get past security," Laurence said jarringly.

"What security?" Alucard looked around. He couldn't feel anyone of power nearby, and nothing short of an armed tank would stop him.

"This security," Neil hesitantly pulled back the shades on the one window in the room. Nailed to the sill and border was a smattering of bible pages. A barrier. Without the shades to cover them, Alucard suddenly felt nauseous. "We usually keep them blocked by special curtains so that patients don't feel the effects unless they're too close. I'd prefer it if we didn't have to have them at all, but vampires tend to be irate when they're ill."

"Irate doesn't even cover it," Laurence rubbed his left forearm. "A twitchy one bit me right to the bone the other day."

Alucard hadn't gasped in a while, so he treated himself to one at that moment. Laurence should have been a ghoul – or a vampire if fortune didn't shine on him. And even _if_ he didn't turn, he should have lost the use of his left hand at the very least and still be bed-ridden. At yet the Maxwell-clone/imposter/reincarnating thing had the strength to prick his hand with the IV again, despite his feeble attempts to protest. Both of them were right – he was running on empty. He might be the mighty Nosferatu, but everyone needed energy, and he hadn't had anything fresh in months.

And as Laurence stuck a needle-full of something in the IV pouch, Alucard made up his mind to stay with these odd doctors and learn about this strange reality and this vampire-efficient hospital. When the world began to pinwheel, Alucard found it amusing that the last time he went under, he was staring at Walter. This time he was doing the same thing, only this time he was almost certain he would wake again.

OOOOO

It was enjoyable to learn about things again. Alucard could ask questions that he truly did not know the answers of, and get angry or sad or happy at things that were alien to him. He learned from Neil that it was still 1997, but there was no such thing as Hellsing.

But Iscariot was another matter.

"The Vatican was the one that informed the rest of the world about vampires in 1974 and then created a vaccine for the side effects of the bites eight years later. Now everyone gets them when they turn ten – it's the law," Neil informed him as he changed his blood pouch, happy to be actually chatting with his favorite patient. "No one has seen a ghoul in years."

Alucard tapped against his mouth with his fingers. "So now the only people that can be turned are virgins."

"Yeah," Neil looked a little melancholy all of a sudden. "Every once in a while we get a child that was turned. Since most people are immune to vampirism, it's nearly impossible for vampires to make fledglings – unless they stumble upon those disturbing vampire cults. So sometimes a dying one in need of a fix will steal a child and turn them, then leave them in front of a medical center. We keep volunteers to teach them, but usually they end up insane little monsters."

This enthralled Alucard very much, though he didn't let Neil know his joy. Even with the Vatican watching closely, vampires were still the bane of their existence. So he hid his smile with his hand and sat back on the thin pillows of the hospital, glad to relax. As far as he knew, there were no Nazi's for him to worry about. And although he couldn't get the image of Integra dead out of his mind, he stored it away until later, when he had more resources.

Today was a day of relaxation. Tomorrow was the day he would begin plotting to slaughter the doctors and escape. Right after he learned everything there was to know about this world and its Iscariot.

Then came the kicker question.

"How did the Vatican learn about vampires?" he asked.

Neil shrugged. "The pope of course," – Of course – "when he came into power he told the world what he was, and offered proof naturally, so they just accepted it. Strongest damn vampire I've ever seen, and as devoted to God as Jesus himself." He shivered. "He's as good as they come, but he's more than a little freaky." His favorite patient obviously had amnesia issues.

"Who is he?" Alucard held the breath he didn't need. _Don't let it be, don't let it be, don't let it be –_

"History majors love meeting him," Neil grinned. "Vlad Dracula, of course."

Four doors down, Laurence looked up. He swore he had just heard someone scream.

"_HOLY -_!!"

Yup, he had heard someone scream. Sighing, Laurence filled a syringe with enough tranquilizers to kill a horse and tested it.

OOOOO

Kana: Well, everyone had an 'alternate' in this world, so I decided to give Alucard one too. Too bad his alternate is still a Catholic, albeit a Catholic vampire. And I know that medicine shouldn't work on vampires with them being dead and all, but this is a society that I had used for original stories a lot, so they have perfected medicine to work on the dead.

Review Responses:

Chedder: (like the village?) A lot of my popular stories have been done before, but I don't think enough people have hacked manga scan sites to read ahead, so yeah :D I am full of win. Thanks so much.

mase88: (Le GASP) Canon? What is this canon you speak of? Me hates canon! Too boring! Anyway, now that that is out of my system, thank you. I didn't realize it would be _actually_ canon.

MegFallow: No! You fail! I kid, I kid (hugs) that is a very good answer, but no. All of my fics are manga or OVA based, since the other anime freaked me out a little (the fact that I watched it when I was ten/eleven also comes into play). Iscariot was feeling little love in my fics, so I decided to involve them. In the worst way possible, but yeah.

ThroughtheShadows: Don't die yet! I have so few fans and I can't spare any of them. When people say 'can you spare me a few fans for the bus?' I say 'No! I can't spare my fans! Get your own!' Anyway, yeah don't die -.-

Cannot fathom a PenName: As much as I love you hun, Neil is not you. Neil is Jesus in a ponytail. Anyway, you're so excited you have CAPS.

mint leafs: Sup Minty. A thriller novel? You make me feel like James Patterson :D

Candra de Innocentia: Thriller! Let us listen to Michel Jackson and so the moonwalk!

LadyRaylen: All of my idea are a little off. Now, if I could only write a little better…:

End Responses

Another chapter is out, lets celebrate my reviewing!


	3. Chocolate

Kana: Damn, all you people really love a pathetically confused Alucard. I'd be fine with him being my sex puppet.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I don't own it. I would love to have a young Walter following me around and Schrödinger as my pet, but reality's a bitch.

Let the weirdness commence. And by the way, I can't do accents. Nope. Turns out funky.

OOOOO

**Fidelity **

**Chapter Two: Chocolate**

OOOOO

Alucard rubbed his temples, even though it was impossible for him to get migraines. It was a comforting tactic, one that he held on to and allowed himself to do every so often. The motion caused the IV needle in his hand to move, which was very uncomfortable. He considered ripping it out and gouging out Neil's eyes with it, but it was connected to a fresh blood pouch, so he thought better of it.

In fact. He reached up and unlatched the pouch from the stand and placed it in his lap with a delicious crumple sound. Then he bit off a corner and began to drink, tasting only a weak painkiller in the blood. Neil came into the room to check on him and found Alucard licking a few smears off his fingers.

"That's gross," Neil sputtered, nearly dropping the tray he was holding.

"I thought it tasted fine, save for the chemicals," Alucard shrugged, tearing open the bag and licking the inside. Then he tossed the empty pouch aside, and it landed on the floor with a hollow plop. "May I have another?"

Neil sighed. "I guess I can't deny you that. I'll have someone bring you a fresh bag."

Alucard held up his index and middle finger. "Two bags." He grinned. "And no medicine this time."

"Um…okay?" Neil wasn't used to being ordered around my patients. So he set down the tray he had been balancing and showed its contents to Alucard. "Wouldn't you prefer this?"

Alucard stared in confusion at the tray. "Are you mad? Solid food will make me ill." He crossed his arms in the manner of a child and scowled at the raw meat that sat on a plastic white plate.

"No it won't," Neil said, more than a little hurt. "Vampires can eat just about anything, as long as it's not green. _That_ makes them ill."

"What?" his face was slack. He could eat something solid without the stomach-churning thought of having to cough it up afterwards?

He _really_ liked this new world, even if his double was the pope.

OOOOO

After nibbling at the meat in slight curiosity, tossing it aside when he deemed it 'too solid' and gulping down a few more blood bags, Alucard scattered the sacks around his bed. When someone tried to clean them up, he snarled and defended his 'territory'. And as the day went by, he soon wouldn't let anyone else near him, aside from Neil and – grudgingly because he kept bringing him new blood packs to drain and scatter - Laurence. The two doctors noticed his hair shorten into a long pixie-cut and his eyes turn a little redder, surely a sign that he was growing healthier.

"Is this some kind of vampire thing that I don't know about?" Laurence asked as dawn neared, and Alucard was settling down into a next of blankets that he had built by stealing them from nearby beds.

"Yes," Alucard said in a wistful voice. "I would be a lot less irritable if I had my coffin."

"You didn't come with a coffin," Laurence growled. "Hell, you didn't even come with a set of instructions or a user's manual."

Alucard's smirk turned into a frown. "_How_ did I get here?"

"Joseph found you," Neil said solemnly. "He said you had collapsed somewhere in Piccadilly, and someone had called in because they thought you had been murdered by some religious group."

"Why did they think that?" Alucard's voice was soft.

Laurence made a wild gesture with his hands. "Because you were restrained with this kinky kind of straightjacket and were bleeding. Vampires don't bleed for very long unless they're seriously injured. Then you came here and began this lovely journey of life." He rolled his eyes as he checked Alucard's vitals – which were just the temperature of his body. It was a perfect eighty-nine degrees.

"But my coffin…" Alucard whispered to himself, looking at his lap. "It's where I was born…where I die…where…where…my gloves!" He looked at the two of them wildly. "Did I have any gloves?! I must have had gloves on! They're the only real clothes I had!" He looked at his bare hands and suddenly realized how blasphemous they looked to him.

"Yes, you came with gloves," Laurence said, sneering. "And if you go to sleep like a good boy, I'll bring them to you when you wake up."

"Or," Alucard growled, his eyes glowing dangerously. "I could bite off each and every one of your fingers until you give them to me now."

"Threats don't work on me," Laurence chuckled, showing him his ring finger, or the stump that was left of it. "I've worked on your kind for five years. Now go to sleep."

Alucard – now over his short spasm – stubbornly refused any attempt to make him comfortable. "I need dirt to sleep."

"You've slept fine these past few months, suck it up," Laurence snapped, but Neil had different ideas.

"It wouldn't be too hard to bring up some dirt from the garden," Neil mumbled, twining his fingers and wringing them.

Alucard grinned. "Good, you'll save your superior some fingers." He relaxed as the sky began to turn pink. "I'll wait for the crate."

"A _crate_ of dirt?" Laurence hissed, taking out a syringe and filling it with Alucard's 'blood'.

"Yes. A crate of dirt. Grave dirt from Romania would be the best, but Britain is also my home." Alucard tried to put the thought that he was about to sleep in dirt from a _garden_ in the back of his head and concentrated on plotting. Because that was what he did best. He plotted about how to kill his enemies and how to survive and in this case, how to bypass bible pages. Laurence took one look at the cat-satisfied look on his face and sighed.

An hour later, the sun was peeking over the horizon and Alucard was settling into a crate filled with loose mulch. He had manifested his usual leather so that he would be more comfortable and burrowed in, very much like a weasel, sighing in happiness when the fresh dirt ruined and stained his clothes.

"I've never seen a vampire sleep in dirt," Neil said in great interest, closing the heavy curtains on the window and sending the room into pitch blackness, save for the candle he balanced on the side of the crate.

"You've never seen a Nosferatu then," Alucard growled joyously.

"That's impossible," Neil murmured. "The only Nosferatu that still comes out is Dracula."

Alucard gave a mighty twitch. He made a mental note to find himself in this world and slap him across the face until he came to his senses. He grabbed another blood pouch and tore at it. "Well then, perhaps you've been misled."

Neil watched him. "I've never seen a vampire eat so many blood bags before. Usually they just take one every few days, not one every hour."

He licked his lips. "A sign that I'm healthy. Will I be able to leave tonight?"

"I doubt it," Neil blew out the candle, so that only Alucard's eyes were shining. He made his way towards the door. "We're going to keep you for a little while longer and do some tests."

"Why?" Neil saw that the two red pinpoints of his eyes peeked over the crate.

"We have no records on you," Neil shrugged. "You probably just have amnesia."

Alucard made a sound to protest, but that was when the sun began to rise, and he was out faster than you could say 'damn.'

OOOOO

The vampire ward closed when the human ward began, and vice versa. At four AM it shut down and the doctors went home just as the regular medics returned. Vampires were constantly supervised, even if they were all sleeping. The two wards were closed off from each other by silver-plated doors that had bible pages inside them and were guarded by four trained priests from the Vatican with guns loaded with blessed bullets.

But they were not there to keep the vampires in; they were there to keep people out. Religious groups and hostile vampires were always trying to break into the ward and finish the jobs they had started. It was an imperfect world.

And because the vampire ward only opened at six PM, they didn't notice when Alucard slipped out, blending with the shadows and sneaking into the human ward at an early hour (three thirty to be exact).

All he wanted was a bite to drink. The thought made him snicker to himself as he peered into rooms, watching patients being tended to. The blood pouches offered no temptation to him, but the tantalizing smell coming from the children's wing was just too much to bear.

His tongue running over his lips, Alucard slinked forward, following the smell into an eggshell blue room with a small boy sleeping on the down-covered bed. When the door clicked shut behind him, the child woke up, blinking dimly in the small amount of light the afternoon sun made. He stretched a little a made a tiny sound, staring at Alucard.

"Dad?" the boy asked, rubbing his eye with a small fist.

Alucard made his usual blood red clothes appear instead of his leather. He gave the child a smile, and held out his hand. Without speaking, a tiny blue bird appeared on his palm, the same color as the fleece blanket that covered the boy. The bird chirped and hopped around in his palm, making the boy giggle.

And while the child was distracted with the bird, Alucard took a few mouthfuls of blood from his neck, only just curbing his hunger. Over the next half hour, he visited four other children, three other boys and a little girl. Each time he manifested a bird in his hand that had a plumage that was the same color as the room – blue, then sea foam green, blue once more, then pink. He enjoyed himself immensely, eventually sating his hunger and searching for something else to do.

Then he came upon the food court. A few people were lingering around before dinner, and some stared at him as he glided across the floor. Nobody could tell him that he couldn't be there, since it was connected to both wards.

He scanned the food with interest. The small amount of meat he had eaten earlier hadn't come back with a vengeance, and he was curious.

With all eyes on him as he looked at the food, Alucard selected something from a tray that he hadn't eaten in years. He broke a square off the chocolate bar and popped it into his mouth, letting it melt as he smiled. It was even better when he wasn't catching traces of it in the blood of children. And it didn't make him feel ill, so he began to eat it slowly.

"I know you," said an eerily familiar voice, making Alucard instantly grope for his guns, which he knew were no longer with him. So he settled for tensing up and preparing to rip off Anderson's head.

"You do?" That's good, keep him calm. Alucard turned around stiffly, biting his tongue so hard that he severed the tip off. It grew back instantly, of course, but there's just something about swallowing your own tongue that's a little nasty.

"I'm Joseph," the blond man in the white volunteer uniform stuck out a hand to shake, and Alucard took it robotically. His lips were twitching; this Anderson had the same strong accent. "You look a lot better now. Then again, anything is better than when I found you."

"I am grateful, believe me," Alucard sighed, crumpling the plastic chocolate wrapper in his fist. This world was too odd for his tastes. What next? There was a pseudo Walter, Maxwell, _himself_, and now Anderson. What next? Was the clone of the Police Girl going to be his nurse? Or maybe his master. The thought of Integra in a nurse's outfit nearly gave him a nosebleed. "But I would have preferred it…if you had left me there."

"Now why would anyone like you wish to die?" Joseph asked, plucking an apple from a wicker basket and biting into it. "Is that not why you became a vampire? To continue to live?"

"Yes…but…"

Joseph's eyes suddenly turned grave. "I know who you are, Dracula. So does Laurence."

Alucard fumbled with the apple that he had picked up as well. "I have no idea what you mean."

The Anderson-imposter smiled. "There are many things in this world that you do not understand, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"When someone in one world dies before their time, those memories are given to the parallel person in another world," Joseph explained, leading Alucard out of the court.

"Oh…"

"'Oh' indeed," Joseph tossed him a pear. Alucard had eaten the apple and its core, and was eager to try more. "It leads to very awkward moments. You have no idea what it is like to see someone and realize that someone who is very close to you has done many terrible things in another world." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Alucard chewed the flesh of the pear, the solid crunches sounding very odd to his ears. "Laurence would never launch another crusade. Hell, I doubt the Vatican would take him in."

Alucard thought that this world was very odd indeed. But he bit into his second apple and smiled.

OOOOO

After much berating, nagging, and hitting, Alucard was put through a series of tests that proved how alert he was (which was very alert, seeing as he nearly sent the doctor who did it into an asylum). He blinked his eyes like the man told him to – though he blinked _all_ of his eyes – and moved his fingers like the man told him to – though he moved his hair as well – and whistled like the man told him to – though he also had what was left of his familiars howl in grief and mourning. In the end though, Neil was happy to let Alucard have a few minutes outside, and curiously watched the vampire stare up at the moon.

"You may leave when you want to," he said, observing him as the vampire dyed his clothes a darker, more brilliant red.

"Why would I want to leave?" Alucard asked, sounding odd. If Joseph was right…

Suddenly, he walked up to Neil and slapped his hand into his forehead, as if he was checking for a fever. But instead of that, he sent him an image of Integra and the Police Girl. "Do you know of anyone who looks like that?"

Neil, staggering from the force of having such a thing done upon him, made only a tiny choked garble. Alucard waited for him to stop relying on his arm to keep himself steady, and then pressed on about it. "Is there someone?" the man in red asked.

"Yes," Neil choked out, making Alucard's stomach flip over. "The tall one is Integral Hellsing."

_Her name is the same_, Alucard thought with pleasure and fear. _But what does that mean?_

OOOOO

Kana G.G Ouch…note to self…hot bath plus sunburn equals PAIN. Seriously kiddies, when your legs and shoulders are burned because you're a pale nerd, take a cold bath. On a lighter note, I have made friends with a very talkative stray cat. Her name is Integra. She likes hot dogs.

Review Responses:

Anemoi: ALRIGHT! (whoops) I am attention grasping! :D Your pleasure means the world to me honey, and I am glad my stories are good. I would think people would be all "RAWR, Alucard is ALL POWERFUL (insert arm gnawing and booming voice of DOOM) He does not belong in a hospital! RAWR". Hell, this is _my_ imagination we're talking about ;) If it were up to me, Alucard would be in a Mexican whorehouse getting plastered with characters from various Holly Black novels. Hazzah for fucked-up crossovers! But Jesus says no on that one. Oh, there will be blood. There will also be angst, caused _by_ the blood. And all of it will be caused _by_ (drum roll and finger pointing) DRACULA! KUKUKUKUU!

ThroughtheShadows: Yes! Alu-chan is the Pope! Though without the disturbing outfit. (shivers) The images! He _does_ rule the world, doesn't he? :D Poor Dracula, he always wanted to rule the world in the book, and the only way for that to happen (horror) Here's your Anderson doppelganger, and soon (pose) The _rest_. Really weird is ALWAYS really cool! DUH!

bad-karmapolice: (bows) Thank you, thank you, no need for applause. ALL hail the KING – I mean, the POPE. But the KING soon enough!

vaders aprentice darth squi...: Patience is a virtue, but feel free to beat my ass with vulgar PM's if I ever get lazy.

Cannot fathom a PenName: No, no Hun. You're HAY-ZOOS. Walter is Jesus. Right next to God in a Fedora and his two Virgin Marys with Guns. (insert random small text that contains apologies to angry Catholics). Alu-chan's reactions are always pure genius with me. Though they're very simple. He either shoots someone or screams. :D

mint leafs: That means you…reviewed twice in one chapter…(insert Hallelujahs) I LUV YOU! (Huggle) Hmmn (moonwalks away to the tune of Thriller)

KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey: (picturing Alucard with a puppy) Whoa…he would probably EAT it. Or give it to Integra, who would give it to Seras, who would give it to Walter, who would love it with all his heart :D I don't do Alucard-torture fics. That's too OOC even for ME.

Strack: (shoves big toe in face) :D

Relks the Disturbed: NYHAHAHAHAHA! Lets see what happens when sexy man in armor meets sexy man in red! XD Moustache contest!

Master of the Boot: I missed you Booty, don't do that again! Go sit in a corner! (waits three seconds)…(tackles) LUV! I think it has a vibe like an episode of The Twilight Zone. And maybe, when the two Vladi-cards collide, like a hick episode of Doctor Phil. Chairs shall be thrown and there will be blood…okay, I lied about the chairs, but STILL. And nope, no really tall hat. You'll see :3 Silly, Neil is Walter! I just made up random names. Actually, I had two hats, one with names and one with Hellsing people. It was an interesting and amusing Tuesday.

MgalekgoloL DIE! You review more or I will hunt you down and Australia and burn you at the stake! Or maybe I'll just leave you annoying phone calls until you review! And guess what! MY SIX STILL HURTS! You bruised my six! D: Anyway, bitching aside…HAHAHAHAHA. He's DEAD! The fat little insane man is DEAD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I make you a sad, sad NERD!

PS: Why can't the Nazi's and vampires just get ALONG? You and I do…

End Responses

Lets celebrate the end of the Nazi's by reviewing!


	4. Inquisition

Kana: Hmmn…well, yesterday I was bored to tears so I had my freaking giant ass box of dental floss (bought for my Dark Walter cosplay – which sucks ass) eat my brother's head. I can see a school prank for Halloween in which I use my dental floss of death and string it up everywhere :D Awesome!

**Disclaimer: **;-; does this emoticon scream "I own Hellsing?" No, it says 'WHAAAAAA! I don't own it!"

**Note:** Once again – I can't do accents. I am either afraid I'll mess it up or kill the character ;-; bear with me and don't hate me when I don't do French, German, or whatever the hell Anderson's accent is (I'm leaning towards Irish). I also use the Captain's fanon name _Hans_, only because I felt silly writing 'the Captain' over and over.

OOOOO

**Fidelity**

**Chapter Four: Inquisition **

OOOOO

Alucard stayed at the hospital after he was released. He stayed longer than anyone suspected, asking questions and prodding into businesses that were not his own. He slept in a crate in an old custodian closet and wandered the halls at night, looking for spare blood pouches and more doppelgangers.

There was a Wolfe one in the human wards, acting as a teller. Her jaw twitched when he came near, so he watched her rarely, afraid she might notice him. He did not know if her counterpart was dead yet and he would rather not face her Desert Eagles without guns of his own.

Neil's wife was a total shocker to him. At first he did not know why the woman did know wish to see him even though her lover seemed to be obsessed with him; but then she came to the hospital, and he realized why. She was a perfect copy of Rip Van Winkle, minus the gun, and if Joseph was right, she had reason to fear him. Alucard found great joy in standing close to her, grinning in a way that exposed all his teeth as Neil introduced them.

But he found no Police Girl or Integra. Nothing, not even after he asked Neil a second time. The man seemed frightened when he spoke of her, as if he was about to be struck down by god…

Or…

"Hey," Alucard made one of Neil's patient's scream as he dissolved from the ceiling. The doctor smiled up at him happily though, ignoring his human patient's whimpers of fear. "What's wrong?"

The vampire was scowling. "Does Integra work for the Vatican?" he asked.

"I believe so," Neil gently rolled his patient's sleeve to their elbow and wiped a patch of skin with alcohol.

And then he was paged. Even Alucard was curious when Neil's belt began to make infuriating _beep_ noises at him, and he was sure that – if Neil had not shut if off when he did – he could have most likely killed it. He would have killed it in a terrible fashion: by nailing it to the wall and shooting at it with some form of strong firearm until it stopped being funny.

And if the damnable beeping thing hadn't gone off, Alucard would have probably smacked Neil around a bit, then asked him all the _who, what, when, where, _and_ freaking why –_ god, _why!? –_ about Integra and her job at the Vatican…with himself…his _Catholic_ self. _Ugh_, Alucard _wanted_ to kill his Vatican self, but he didn't know if that would count as murder or suicide…

Something tugged at his coat. A part of Alucard's mind told him it was a child, yet another part told him it was a man. It was both. A combination of a child's immaturity and a man's thought pattern.

It was Pip.

"I thought you were dead," Alucard said bluntly to the ghost, which flickered in and out of existence like a bad signal on a faulty television. He should have been leaping for joy; if Pip was here, then something special was happening.

"That's some hello," Pip drawled, his voice was static as well. "I thought you would be beside yourself with glee or something. Do that freaky cackle you do or something. Or maybe you're grieving? Confused? Scared shitless?"

Alucard was not amused. "Shut up. How are you here, why are you here, and what happened that _brought_you here?" he demanded, the edges of his form wavering like black fire as his hair grew longer, floating ever so slightly. Ten more seconds and he was going to do something…batty.

Pip still smoked, even in death. He took out an ethereal lighter and a packet of cigarettes and lit one of them. Alucard noticed the brand and the empty spot in his chest throbbed slightly. Walter…Walter always complained about American soldiers only having that particular brand. But Alucard could no longer experience nostalgia, sadness, or anything of the sort, so the throbbing went unnoticed.

"I am neither dead in our world, nor alive in it either," he said, taking a low drag and blowing it to the ceiling. The smoke disappeared before it had floated a foot from his form. "So I can travel between the two."

"Has anyone tried to use this connection as a means of communication?" Alucard asked, his hair once again 'normal' and his outline clear and firm.

"No," Pip's expression turned grave, but Alucard wasn't sure. His voice was going in and out; the 'signal' was growing worse. "I cannot do that – to let people who have not died yet know of this side of the dimension would cause chaos. Besides – they're busy."

"Is Master still alive?" Alucard took a step closer to the ghost. "Is she injured? Tell me! Tell me now!" Pip made a small choking sound as Alucard dissolved into a mass of frantic shadow that pinwheeled like an angry maelstrom. "Tell me! Tell me now! How is Master!? How is the Police Girl!? WHAT! IS! HAPPENING!?"

At that moment the 'connection' broke, and Pip winked out of existence on that realm, leaving just the hysterical Alucard in the room. And just as Pip left, Neil returned wheeling someone gently into the room – meanwhile, the poor bastard of a patient had not seen Pip, but had seen Alucard talking to thin air and would be permanently scarred for life – so Alucard snapped back into his usual form, complete with the unfazed, sardonic smile.

"I'm sorry about the room," Neil said gently to the patient. "But the doctors couldn't decide whether to place you here or in the human ward."

Something grunted softly, and Alucard _knew _that grunt. And if Alucard could not feel nostalgia, sadness, or anything of the sort, then he _certainly_ did not feel curiosity when the Captain was carefully transferred from a wheelchair to a bed, his chest covered in bandages with a red splotch beginning to form in the center.

But he was able to feel elation as his mouth curved into a malicious grin, exposing teeth and all as the Captain looked his way with a stoic expression – as usual. The werewolf cocked his head in the manner of an inquisitive dog and began to study Alucard. The vampire was deemed safe and the Captain moved on to viewing his surroundings. And the poor patient had given up calling for a nurse in favor of passing out – the low-level vampire had obviously seen too many things today.

Neil saw Alucard staring at the Captain with the eyes of a shark, and grew worried. "You two know each other?" He had heard of werewolves and vampires being enemies but…what the _hell_ was he saying? There was no such thing as werewolves – though this new patient was not wholly human and…and…

Why had he come to the conclusion 'werewolf'? Neil's brow furrowed as he probed his own mind, searching for the answer.

Meanwhile, Alucard had gotten 'the look'. A look that had been proved to make people – and vampires – drop dead on the spot. An insane version of a child's grin when they receive a new, fun toy. The glasses he usually manifested disappeared in a plume of black vapor, leaving the excited gleam in his eyes out in the open.

Alucard turned to Neil. "No, I don't know this man. Not in the least."

When Neil came back to check on the Captain, he found Alucard's coffin resting at the foot of the bed instead of in the janitor's closet.

OOOOO

Alucard could fly planes; he could wield just about any weapon with ease; his aim was perfect. And yet he still refused to use the damn straw in his blood sacs.

"I thought you vampires were all about cleanliness?" Joseph asked as Alucard used his long tongue to lick the inside of a torn pouch clean.

"Oh really?" Alucard tossed the pouch away, waiting a moment and making a satisfied murmur when it landed a few feet away with a _plop_. The other patients eating jell-o and turkey sandwiches around them made disapproving noises. "I prefer the smell of blood to potpourri."

Then he began to watch. Joseph sat calmly as Alucard stood up and walked smoothly to the fruit section, hissing – as was his custom – at any human in his way until he came upon the apples. Using a keen vampire eye, Alucard selected three apples and balanced them on his fingers while walking back to the table. _Show off_, Joseph thought.

Alucard gave on to him then stretched his mouth wide – another custom of his – and ate the apple whole.

"Who's the third one for?" Joseph asked.

That was when Alucard drew his arm way back and stuck his tongue between his teeth. Joseph tried to stop him but it was too late – Alucard threw the apple across the entire cafeteria, nearly seventy feet, making a few people shriek in fear. He expected the apple to hit the ground, eventually burst open and send bits of fruit everywhere, and then for Alucard to be forcibly detained and given tranquillizers.

But the apple never made it to the ground. A hand shot out and caught it, and that hand was attached to Hans. The werewolf stared at the apple – from what Joseph could see – then dropped it nonchalantly. He felt pity for the poor people staring at the half naked, bandaged lycanthrope as the Captain began to walk towards them. The pristine gauze was no longer marred by bloodstains.

Werewolves healed fast.

"How did you know he was watching you?" Joseph asked as the Captain scanned his face, making him look back. Hans's eyes never glared, they never narrowed, and they never shined like Alucard's. All they did was stare, and it was a little unnerving.

"I smelled him," Alucard's nose wrinkled. "He stinks of dog and…" he trailed off. What was that other smell? It was something familiar and friendly, like the scent old gunpowder and wet grass from his old lives (once again, no nostalgia was felt). "And…"

Joseph's eyes widened as something from Anderson's memories made the cogs in his brain click. "That's uranium and napalm."

At that moment Alucard finally felt a normal human emotion, one of the few that remained in a vampire. He felt something that he had promised himself that he would never let cloud his judgment again, something he was infamous for.

Alucard felt deep, monstrous anger that filled his entire being and made his form once again shift into a trembling mass of blackness that seemed to rear up behind him. The shriek of his remaining spirits made the pots and pans in the kitchen shake and rattle, only adding to the commotion as patients realized what was about to happen.

But he did not care. The only thing Alucard cared about anymore was the fact that Seras's _Harkonnen _had rounds containing napalm and uranium and the rest of the world faded into red. There was a slight squeal as his leather jumpsuit stretched itself over his body and his eyes glowed in fury.

"You attacked my _fledgling!"_ Alucard roared as a few hands reached out from the black mass he had spread out around the Captain. He did not dare summon the few hundred souls that he had left – in his mind it was because he did not want to lose anymore until he was sure about this world, but in reality it was because he was scared that Schrödinger might be among them. "What _happened!?_"

"Let me handle this," said a voice, and Alucard instantly had a small golden cross shoved in his face.

The No-Life King was about to cackle at whoever had thought that he would be affected by such a thing when he noticed something. The cross was roughly hewn, with sharp edges and imperfect measurements. Nothing like the gilded or gold and silver plated crucifixes today. It hung on a leather strip that was fraying where the cross was attached.

It was his old cross.

The sudden surprise of seeing it again made something extremely odd happen to Alucard. All of his muscles promptly contracted, making him freeze up and topple over to the side disgracefully, still surrounded by the shadows and looking very silly.

"Wha­-at?" Alucard breathed in disbelief, unable to scream – as his throat felt like it was inside a noose.

"Vampires suffer from _myotonia congenita, _and they freeze when startled," said the voice again, and Alucard's eyes swiveled in their sockets, searching for the bastard that had put him on his back.

_Another thing he didn't know about this world._ Since he was able to eat like the vampires here could, Alucard obviously was affected by other things about them too.

When his muscled finally began to loosen, Alucard was able to look up and stare at himself right in the face.

Dressed in shining armor made of pure silver – which must have hurt – Vlad Dracula was a sight. His hair was perpetually long and pulled back with a silk red tie at the nape of his neck, though a few brave strands had broken free and floated around his long face. He slipped the cross back around his neck and watched Alucard with bright green eyes that seemed to mock him more with every passing second.

And at his side was Integra, looking the same as she had at her desk in the Hellsing Manor. Nothing about her was changed, and that was enough to convince Alucard that she was truly resilient to everything that came at her.

OOOOO

Kana: (facedown on the floor) I'msososososo sorry. ;-; I did not mean for this update to take so long, but there was school and my aunt coming over and all the hectic crap that comes at my family on a daily basis and the fact that I'm almost as lazy as Hirano, but _blah_. Anyway, I wanted to make this PERFECT, but I'm not so sure.

Here's the daily lesson in shit: my vampires do suffer from myotonia congenita in this world – which I'm very proud of :D. It is a disorder that _does_ affect humans but is the raining trait in a species of goat called the _fainting goats_. It makes the muscles of either the legs (in the goats) or the hand or arms (in humans) contract and freeze up until they loosen back up again if they had not been used in a long period of time (or, in the goat's – and Alucard's…- case, if they're startled…is anyone else thinking of Alucard as a goat?).

Review Responses:

Relks the Disturbed: O.O Whoa…you really hate Millennium…alrighty then, I guess I can't argue with that. Thanks though ;)

MegFallow: Nyhahaha! Your prediction was correct. Integra _does_ work for Dracula! I thought it would be interesting to see their positions reversed.

KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey: Hmmn, Alucard as Jack Sparrow…BRB, I need to go look up a crossover…anyway (back) I think Alucard would have a gun inside his jar of dirt :P Seras will be coming soon, but don't laugh in her face. Cause then AlucardXSeras fangirls would come and eat your ass, and we don't want that (nopenope).

Cannot fathom a PenName: (cackle) lovely joke sweetie, lovely joke XD Hmmn…I want Vlad to fall into my world, then I would take him to school and he would be my love puppet (snuggles nothing in particular).

ThroughtheShadows: You're very welcome hun! :D I do so love Anderson (and Maxwell, but only cause he's a crazy fuzzy and deserves to be petted) when he's not being murderous and all that crap. I know the children's ward thing was terribly OOC, as Dracula _did_ eat children (Vampire Nazis eating babies! Sorry…I blame my friend ;-; ), but Alucard is a _little_ smarter than he had been as the Count, so he wouldn't kill children then have an entire hospital after him.

Master of the Boot: Alucard's an ass no matter where he is, don't you know this by now? :D Integra's always a little crazy, but she usually covers it by going 'IDIOT!' every so often. Yes, a vamp loving Anderson, freaky no? Its horribly OOC, but Anderson _is_ a little loveable during the orphanage scenes, so I figured – hey, what the hell – and turned that LUV towards vampires. And yes, if I name the Alucard counterpart 'Vlad', he is the armor wearing, curly haired, mustachioed one. I love that moustache :D

vaders aprentice darth squi...: I'm afraid I've had you dying for quite some time ;-; anyway, now that chapter 94 is out, this story is REALLY AU. UBER AU. Out the WHAZZOO AU. Yeah…oh well :D.

Anemoi: Hmmn…(imagines House smacking Alucard with his cane) I think I made Maxwell too much like him in this fic…ouch…

PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth: (patpat) Its okay, we all do that from tiem to time.

End Responses

Kana: Vlad – Alucard interaction next chapter! Will Integra be used as a tug of war dummy between them? Will Alucard ever stop freaking out? Will Vlad be suffocated with a hospital pillow? Review and stay tuned!


End file.
